


Sinner Like Me

by Mordekai



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, I have no idea why I'm doing this, Kind of a crossover w/ the second Cap America Movie, PTSD, Some ableist language, also I need to learn how to write fight scenes, and swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1528844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mordekai/pseuds/Mordekai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for Cap America 2, and possible spoilers for TASM 2? More like comic spoilers though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm staying spoiler free for TASM 2, however I do know what happened to Gwen in the comics. This is kind of a what if that got AU.

An assassin was hunting Peter Parker.

Peter first saw him hanging around when he was doing his nightly patrol as Spider-man. He just watched as Peter took on a pair of thieves. When Peter threw him a gibe, something about whether he was just going to stand and watch as the thieves made off with someone's wallet or actually do something. Now, normally Peter didn't expect ordinary people to get involved with fighting crime, but this guy had on full body combat armor and looked like he could hold his own. The guy had a hood and mask on and honestly looked a little creepy. But hey if Peter beat up everyone in New York for looking sinister, he'd be attacking at least half of New York. The man hadn't said anything in return, just watched before disappearing into an alley. 

Okay, so one run in with this weirdo, Peter didn't think much of it. But after that he was plagued with the feeling of being watched. “Pay attention dumbass, you're being hunted!” his spidey sense so eloquently screamed.  He turned just in time to see the strange masked guy disappearing into the shadows. This dude was quick, Peter would give him that. Any attempts to confront him ended with the strange guy vanishing. Peter didn't start to panic until he saw the guy watching him when he was being plain ol' Peter Parker. The stalker had figured out his secret identity. Gwen, Captain Stacy, Uncle Ben. All people that had been killed because of him. He sure as hell wasn't going to let this guy hurt Aunt May. He grimaced at the thought of Gwen and tried to push thoughts of her aside. Lately he'd been thinking her more and it was ruining the already little amount of sleep he was getting.

That night when he was out as Spiderman he cornered the stalker. When he started questioning him, the guy went for Peter's throat. Flipping backwards to avoid the lunge, Peter kicked out with both feet. The guy dodged and went in for another blow.

"Hey, Hey. We don't have to fight. I just need to know why you're following me." Peter used the wall to get over the guy's head and attack from above. 

The guy braced for the hit and threw Peter off. Still no reply. What is this guy mute or something?

Peter was strong, but he mostly relied on speed. Unfortunately this guy was incredible strong and still incredibly fast. Several minutes of fighting later, the guy seemed unphased while Peter could feel the bruises already forming over his ribs.

 A plan in mind, Peter bluffed a punch before sliding like a baseball player and taking out the guy's legs. As guy fell backwards, Peter could see his eyes widen in surprise. Peter quickly webbed the guy, holding him in place as soon as he hit the ground. 

"Talk. Are you working for someone?"Peter leaned over the masked man.

It was heard to tell with the mask and hood, but he was pretty sure the guy was glaring at him.

Peter noticed a couple things about his attacker now that he was still. First, the guy was actually smaller than Peter thought. The armor he's wearing adds bulk. Second, he has really big blue eyes. Okay so that observation was kinda weird, but something about his eyes makes Peter's heart wrench painfully. 

"I can do this all night. Talk." He punches the guy in the face. 

Unfortunately Peter had been distracted by the guy's eyes and the assassin used the opportunity to cut through the webbing. He jumps up, kicking Peter square in the chest. Peter wheezes and the masked man goes in for the kill. Peter blocks with his arm and the knife slices him. The next few minutes are intense and it's all Peter can do stay alive. The fight is broken up when cops surround them and call for them both to surrender. The assassin bowls past the cops and vanishes into the night. 

"Sorry, not tonight boys." Peter scurries up the wall and swings away.

 He slinks in his window and collapses on the floor. 

"Oh jesus that sucked. I can't believe I let him get away." He grumbled and throws his mask across the room. 

"Peter?" Aunt May knocks on his bedroom door.

Not even bothering to get up, he grabs the remote for his lock with a web. When she hears the automatic grinding the lock makes, Aunt May pushes the door open.

She sighs when she sees him lying on the floor.  "Bad night?"

 "Aunt May, you need to stay somewhere else. Some guy's been following me and I think he knows who I am."  

"Don't be ridiculous, I'm not leaving you here by yourself. Just tell me if there's anything I can do to help. Now come on, let's get you patched up." There was no convincing Aunt May when she set her mind on something.

Sometimes Peter really regretted telling her about his other life. 


	2. Chapter 2

Still, Peter doesn't let Aunt May stay home alone. He tells her he can't handle losing someone else and she looks at him with sadness and pity. He can't stand that look. But at least things go back to a sort of normal and he doesn't see the stalker again. At least not for a few weeks, Peter's not that lucky. Plus to make it even better, their second fight makes Peter want to check himself into an insane asylum. 

___________

        Peter’s just finishing trapping a mugger in webbing when his sixth sense start screaming at him. Just in time for him to move out of the way of the assassin’s blow. He scuttles up the wall, bouncing up to a fire escape. He clings to the side with his legs while trying to get a good view of his attacker. Peter shoots webs at the guy’s legs, but the webbing doesn’t hold him back for long and in seconds, the guy has almost reached Peter. Peter rips the platform from the wall, the screws from one side come out and the whole thing dangles sideways. He easily clings to the brick wall while his opponent struggles not to fall. He has to find a way to tire this guy out and then capture him. He needs to know what he did to piss this guy off and if anyone else is coming after Aunt May and him. Usually villains make grand speeches about their evil plans; this guy only has two modes: staring and attacking. Not a peep out of him.

            He jumps down on the guy, clinging to his back. The guy tries to throw him off but his hands are occupied with holding onto the broken platform. All of sudden they’re falling, mask guy just let go. Peter webs up and crouches sideways on the way. The guy curls into a ball and lands with a roll. Peter hits him with a web and quickly follows with his fist. The guy fights back, hitting heavy. A web to the face puts him off enough to web his legs. A backward kick hits Peter straight in the chest but he grabs the man so they both tumble down together. They grapple around, trying to hurt the each other as much as possible. Peter claws at the man’s face and the half mask comes off in his hand. He throws it aside and sees the face of his adversary. A woman. Not just a woman, Gwen Stacy. He freezes and she pushes him off. She jumps up but he just sits there and stares at her.

“Gwen?” He gets up and takes a couple uncertain steps towards her.

“What’s Gwen” She tilts her head.

He laughs, though it sounds more like a keening wail than a laugh.

“You’re fucking with me right? Because who would possibly think it was a good idea to send my dead girlfriend after me?!” He claps his hands and his laugh starts to get hysterical.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She says to him coldly.

“Oh, of course you don’t. Nice show. But I’m not playing.” He tells the creature with Gwen’s face. Problem is, he knows deep down he’s going to have trouble fighting something that looks like Gwen. Maybe that was the plan all along.  _“Then why did she have the mask?”_  a voice in his head wonders. It doesn't matter because he’s really angry now and whoever set this up is going to pay.

The impostor watches him rant and if he wasn't so angry, maybe he’d notice the confusion in her eyes.

“I get it, okay? She’s dead and it’s my fault. Should have kept my fucking promise. But this was a really big mistake on your part.” His body vibrating with barely suppressed rage.

She’s frowning slightly, she’s never seen this type of reaction from a target. It’s put her off balance, but she has a job to do. “The job is the only important thing.” Oh, she said that last part out loud.

“The job’s the most important thing? Is that what your bosses told you? So tell me, what are you: robot, clone? Or is it all just plastic surgery?” He snarls. 

 She charges at him, attacking with increased frenzy. Peter pushes back with more than equal intensity. His anger shows in every strike, but she still keeps her composure and fights with purpose. The fight is far fiercer than their previous, it looks like some sort of vicious dance.

She’s strong, fast, and calculating. Far too strong and fast to be human, probably something more like him. But he’s bigger and has rage on his side, and he gets her on the defensive. He needs it alive so it can talk. If it doesn’t, well he’s not sure what to do. He’s never killed anyone before, even subhuman freaks. Besides no matter what it is, it had Gwen’s face. However the eyes give away the falsity. Its eyes are too cold.

            She feigns to the left, causing him to misstep. He rights himself almost immediately, but it isn’t soon enough. She hits him with what looks like a high tech Taser. Peter grabs at his stomach, and lurches backwards. His vision is blurring and it’s hard to stay upright and she uses his weakness to her advantage. She grabs him and starts putting chains around his legs. Panic and adrenaline give him enough energy to kick her away and shoot a web. Luckily for him, buildings are everywhere and he hits one with the web. Peter clumsily scrambles up the building and away. He needs to lose her and find a place to recover.

He ends up spending fifteen minutes in an empty office before crawling back out the window and heading home for the night.

__________________

 

 “I saved you, honey. Don’t you see? I saved you.” He clutches her to his chest and sobs, deep wracking sobs that don’t make any sound. “No. No, please Gwen. Please.” And then a miracle, she stirs. His face breaks out into an enormous smile, tears still running down his face. “Gwen! Baby, stay still. I’ll get help. You’re gonna be okay.” She leans back so she can look him in the face.

“Peter, I don’t need a doctor.” She reaches out and caresses his face.

“I thought you were dead.”  

“Oh, no Peter. I am.” One second she looks fine, then the next her body looks broken. Her skin is pale and cold and blood trickles out of her mouth.

“No, no. no. This is a dream.” Eyes wide with panic, his whole body is trembling in fear and grief.

“You killed me, Peter.” Her eyes are full of a cold hatred and contempt.

“I- I didn’t mean to. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

She moves her hands to his neck and lightly grips. “Why do you think you should get to live?” Her grip tightens.

“Gwen..” He chokes out.

Gwen smiles and chokes him until his vision dims to a pitch black. 

________________

 

Peter wakes up with a gasp and rests head on his knees.

“Peter, are you alright?” _Wait when did Aunt May get here?_

“Just a nightmare.” He rubs his hands over his face. “What are you doing here?”

“You were yelling in your sleep.”

“Oh.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“No.”

She gets up. “Try to get some sleep.”

He stares at the ceiling for hours after Aunt May leaves and cries. Short muffled sobs, tears and snot cover his face. For the third time in his life he feels that heavy mixture of grief and guilt. Reminds of her were in pictures, in her family, from whom he'd taken two people, but he never thought he'd see her face like that again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know that was obvious. Yay for over dramatic ending because I didn't know how to end the chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I write another AU about these two when I still have a WIP? No idea.


End file.
